Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Początek koszmaru
by Rin90
Summary: Bracia Elric wrócili do domu, jednak powrót nie oznacza końca ich przygód. To dopiero początek kolejnej walki, kolejnej przygody w świecie alchemii... EdxWin, RoyxRiza, AlxOC - w późniejszych rozdziałach.


Rozdział 1: Nowe światy, nowe życie, nowe przyjaźnie...

MONACHIUM, ROK 1920:

Słońce powoli zachodziło. Pomarańczowa łuna spowiła Monachium. Jesień tego roku była wyjątkowo ciepła i przyjemna. Większość studentów nie przepadała za początkami listopada, jednak teraz było zupełnie inaczej. Nie dość, że pogoda im sprzyjała, to jeszcze na uniwersytecie wykładał nowy profesor. Całkiem inni niż reszta szanownego grona pedagogicznego tej uczelni. Często się uśmiechał i rzadko kiedy traktował uczniów protekcjonalnie. Między nim a studentami panowała koleżeńska atmosfera. Tylko jedno im się nie podobało. Profesor Van Hohenheim, tak jak reszta kadry profesorskiej, należał do Stowarzyszenia Thule.

Van Hohenheim wyszedł z gmachu Uniwersytetu Monachijskiego. Jego dzień pracy wreszcie się skończył i mógł w końcu wrócić do domu. Choć warto powiedzieć, że to wcale nie był jego dom, a on sam nie pochodził z tego świata. Jego domem było Amestris, a nie Niemcy, w który powoli rosła nienawiść do innych narodów. Szerzyła się ksenofobia i poczucie wyższości.

Jednak nie był w Amestris tylko tu - on i jego dwaj synowie. Tylko, że ani on, ani tym bardziej Ed, czy Al nie mieli zamiaru zostać tu dłużej niż to było konieczne. Chcieli za wszelką cenę znaleźć drogę do domu. Do świata, w którym królowała alchemia...

- Jak ci się podobały nasze spotkania? - do Hohenheima podszedł jeden z członków Stowarzyszenia.

- Nie mam zdania. To miała dla mnie zbyt okultystyczny wymiar - Hohenheim poprawił okulary.

- Okultystyczny? - zdziwił się Niemiec - Sam chciałeś brać w tym udział, zapomniałeś?

- Nie zapomniałem, ale myślałem...

- Tak? - przerwał mu Niemiec.

- Nic, naprawdę nic - Hohenheim spojrzał w niebo.

Czy znajdą drogę do domu? Do miejsca, za którym tak tęsknili...

*

W szarej, zwykłej kamienicy, która przetrwała dwa stulecia, przebywali bracia Elric. Obydwaj nie za bardzo wiedzieli, jak się tu znaleźli. Jedyne co pamiętali z tamtego dnia, to walka, śmiech i światło, bijące od kręgu transmutacyjnego. Potem wylądowali w tym świecie. Świecie bez alchemii, bez przyjaciół, sami z własnym ojcem. Ta myśl najbardziej dobijała Edwarda. Nie miał ochoty mieszkać z tym człowiekiem pod jednym dachem! Wystarczyło, że śmiał się nazywać ich ojcem. Jednak musiał z nim mieszkać, choć wolałby stanąć oko w oko z głodnym Gluttony'm. Nie znał świata, w którym się znajduje, a on przebywał tu przez jakiś czas.

- Gdzie ten stary dureń!? - musiał się na kimś wyładować, a że najlepiej wychodziło mu obrażanie ojca, to skorzystał z tej okazji bardzo chętnie.

Al starał się ignorować brata, jak go znał, to nie lubił, gdy przerywano mu jego ulubioną czynność. Zamiast odezwać się, po prostu przerzucił kartkę w książce i zaczął czytać o alchemii, bo wbrew wszystkiemu co mówił ich ojciec, alchemia istniała w tym świecie. Co prawda nie była aż tak rozwinięta, jak w Amestris, jednak nadal opierała się na Zasadzie Równej Wymiany. By coś stworzyć, trzeba poświęcić coś o takiej samej wartości. Jednak tutejsi alchemicy skupiali się tylko i wyłącznie na próbach zamiany ołowiu w złoto, ewentualnie na stworzeniu Kamienia Filozoficznego, z którego można było otrzymać Eliksir życia. Al miał nieodparte wrażenie, że ten cały "Eliksir Życia" to plotka i wymysł starych kultur. Owszem, Dante zapewniła sobie długie życie za pomocą Kamienia, ale ona nie wytwarzała jakiegoś Eliksiru, ona po prostu przenosiła dusze do różnych ciał.

- Ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz Al?! - Edward spojrzał na brata, który od dłuższego czasu ignorował jego monolog.

- Tak szczerze? - Al odłożył książkę na bok.

- Tak, szczerze.

- To nie bardzo, jak temat schodzi na tatę, to lepiej ci nie przerywać - wziął do ręki następna książkę z pokaźnego stosiku, leżącego na stoliku.

- Nie nazywaj tego śmiecia ojcem!

W tym momencie do mieszkania wszedł nie kto inny, jak Hohenheim. Westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, że Ed nie chce mu wybaczyć i nawet przyzwyczaił się już do niechęci, którą mu okazywał jego starszy syn, ale mimo to wciąż go to bolało.

- Dzień dobry - spojrzał na synów.

Ed wymamrotał pod nosem jakieś przekleństwo i wyszedł do swojego pokoju, trzaskając drzwiami. Tak było codziennie, odkąd wszyscy trzej zamieszkali razem. Edward najpierw wrzeszczał, a potem, gdy wreszcie jego ojciec wracał do domu, on po po prostu zamykał się w pokoju i pojawiał się dopiero na najbliższym posiłku.

- Dzień dobry tato, nie przejmuj się, Ed już taki jest - Al uśmiechnął się do ojca.

Hohenheim znów westchnął.

- Mam jednego ucznia, który interesuje się rakietami. Po przeczytaniu kilku artykułów na ten temat doszedłem do wniosku, że można wykorzystać ten wynalazek, by wrócić do domu.

- Do domu?

Hohenheim kiwnął głową i wręczył synowi gazetę.

- Alfons Heiderich będzie czekał na was jutro rano, tak koło dziewiątej przed Uniwersytetem.

*

AMESTRIS, ROK 1915:

Wbrew temu co zapowiadał rząd, władzę w państwie nadal sprawował Fuhrer, a nie premierzy i senatorzy. Wielu ludziom się to nie podobało, zbyt dobrze pamiętali rządy King'a Bradley'a. Ciągłe wojny i potyczki na wschodnich krańcach kraju; to co wydarzyło się w Liorze, czy chociażby wojnę w Ishwarze. Woleli demokratyczną władzę rządu niż prawie totalitarną rządy Fuhrera, który wprowadzał panowanie wojska. Jednak do tej formy sprawowania władzy byli przyzwyczajeni wszyscy Amestriańczycy. Mimo iż poprzedni Zwierzchnik Państwa był tym, kim był, pod jego panowaniem państwo rozkwitło...

Do wyborów przystąpiło bardzo wielu kandydatów, w tym generał Halcrow, generał Olivia Armstrong i dość młody pułkownik z zachodniej granicy, Jack Stone. Wielkim zdziwieniem było, gdy na to stanowisko wybrano właśnie Stone'a, a nie któregoś z doświadczonych żołnierzy.

Nowy Fuhrer, mimo swojego młodego wieku i można powiedzieć świeżych pomysłów na rządzenie państwem, nie zmienił zbytnio polityki. Wielu ludzi nazywało na następcą King'a Bradley'a.

*

Nowo mianowana pani pułkownik Riza Hawkeye weszła do swojego gabinetu. Koło niej kroczył spokojnie Black Hayate, który wolał nie podpaść swojej pani. Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Kiedyś było w nim o wiele więcej życia. Może dlatego, że wtedy byli w komplecie, a dziś ze starego oddziału Płomiennego Alchemika została tylko ona, Breda, Fuery i Havoc. Choć z tego ostatniego to nie było za dużego pożytku. Podporucznik mógł jedynie wypełniać papiery. Nie nadawał się do misji w terenie z powodu swojej chorej nogi. Falman wyjechał na północ, a pułkownik...

Kiedy tylko wspominała Płomiennego Alchemika, miała ochotę kogoś zastrzelić. Tuż po objęciu władzy przez nowego Fuhrera, Roy Mustang wyjechał do swojego starego znajomego, ignorując swoje obowiązki i bliskich sobie ludzi. Wyjechał i zostawił ich samych, jakby to wszystko co zrobili się nie liczyło.

Spojrzała na swoich podkomendnych. Fuery czyścił zaparowane szkła swoich okularów. Breda popijał herbatkę, której zresztą tak nienawidził, a Havoc siedział na krześle.

- Fuhrer kazał przekazać pani pułkownik, że w dniu jutrzejszym ma być pani obecna na egzaminie - powiedział Breda.

- Zrozumiałam - powiedziała beznamiętnie, siadając przy biurku.

Zazwyczaj siedział tam Płomienny Alchemik... Zazwyczaj...

Zacisnęła pieści i zmarszczyła brwi. Roy'a Mustang'a już nie ma. Płomienny Alchemik wyjechał i teraz to jej biurko, jej papiery, jej podkomendni. Skoro on tak łatwo wszystko odrzucił, to jego sprawa.

*

Następnego dnia w Kwaterze Głównej zebrał się dość spory tłum kandydatów na Państwowego Alchemika. Wielu z nich miało nadzieję na zdobycie licencji, odkąd zmieniono formułę egzaminu. Zrezygnowano z testu teoretycznego i pozostawiono jedynie test praktyczny i coś w rodzaju rozmowy kwalifikacyjnej, w której to kandydat odbywał rozmowę z samym Fuhrerem i dwoma wysoko postawionymi wojskowymi. Dla wielu młodych ludzi oznaczało to większe szanse na zdanie i awans społeczny.

Wśród tego tłumu znajdowała się niewysoka szatynka, o ciemnych oczach. Próbowała się przecisnąć pomiędzy podekscytowanymi chłopakami. Chciała się dostać tylko do budynku, gdzie miały się odbywać rozmowy kwalifikacyjne.

- Uważaj, jak chodzisz panienko! - krzyknął na nią jeden z mężczyzn, stojących pod budynkiem Kwatery Głównej, gdy przez przypadek na niego wpadła.

- Przepraszam - wyjąkała.

Mężczyzna tylko burknął coś pod nosem. Dziewczyna odetchnęła z ulgą i jakoś weszła do budynku. Na ławkach siedziało już kilkunastu kandydatów, którzy mruczeli coś pod nosem. Pewnie wyuczone odpowiedzi na pytania, które miał zadać Fuhrer.

Riza wyszła ze specjalnie przygotowanego pokoju i spojrzała na listę. Wśród tych wszystkich kandydatów znajdowała się tylko jedna dziewczyna. Jedna jedyna... Jednak to nie tyle jej płeć zwróciła uwagę pani pułkownik, a nazwisko. Znała je. Nazwisko Szmaragdowego Alchemika, bohatera wojny w Ishvarze...

- Winner Lana - wyczytała.

Dziewczyna odetchnęła głęboko. Jej nazwisko wywoływało mieszane uczucia wśród żołnierzy Amestris i to wystarczyło, by czuła się w ich obecności skrępowana, a teraz czuła się jeszcze gorzej. Była jedyną dziewczyną wśród tego tłumu mężczyzn.

- Wejdź... - Riza zaprosiła ją gestem ręki do środka.

Pokój spowijał półmrok. Po środku stało trójnogie krzesło, a przed nim stół prezydentialny, za którym siedziało trzech wojskowych. Po lewej generał Halcrow, który przeglądał jakieś papiery. Po prawej siedział pułkownik Kimbley, sławny albo i niesławny Karmazynowy Alchemik. Ludzie nie mogli uwierzyć, że to właśnie on stał się prawą ręką nowego Fuhrera. Alchemik znany ze swojego zamiłowania do destrukcji. Osoba, która zabiła wiele Ishwarczyków podczas wojny.

Pomiędzy nimi siedział młody mężczyzna w uniformie Fuhrera. Lana zauważyła, że mógł być starszy od niej co najwyżej o dziesięć lat. Potargane brązowe włosy, opadały na czoło i oczy.

- Kogo my tu mamy - Karmazynowy spojrzał na Lanę - Córeczka Szmaragdowego Alchemika. Kto by się spodziewał...

- Winner, tak? - Halcrow wciąż przeglądał notatki - Czemu córka zdrajcy chce zostać Państwowym Alchemikiem.

- Jestem Danchemikiem... Wśród Państwowych Alchemików nie ma takich, którzy specjalizowaliby się w tego rodzaju alchemii - wiedziała, że wspomną jej ojca.

- To prawda, ale przecież mamy lekarzy i personel medyczny - Halcrow odłożył notatki - A może chcesz coś zyskać?

Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć, a właściwie nie miała pojęcia do czego zmierza generał. Jej starania o licencje państwową nie miały nic wspólnego z jej ojcem, czy jego przeszłością za czasów Ishvaru.

- Mówisz, że jesteś Danchemikiem, tak? - odezwał się Stone - To ciekawe. Jesteś chyba jedną z niewielu osób w Amestris, którzy znają się na tej dziedzinie alchemii - w jego spojrzeniu było coś dziwnego.

- Chyba tak - wyjąkała nieśmiało.

- Panowie - Fuhrer zwrócił się do swoich podwładnych - Chyba powinniśmy dać licencję pannie Winner - wyciągnął z szuflady srebrny zegarek - Chociażby dlatego, że Danchemik może się nam przydać w przyszłości - wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenie z Karmazynowym i podał Lanie zegarek.

- A egzamin? - zaprotestował Halcrow - Powinna zaliczyć test praktyczny.

- Za pomocą Danchemii? - zakpił Kimbley - Generale, ona co najwyżej może panu kości poskładać.

Halcrow umilkł i posłał nienawistne spojrzenie Karmazynowemu.

- Witamy wśród Państwowych Alchemików - podał jej zegarek - Wodny Alchemiku.

Lana spojrzała na zegarek, symbol państwowej licencji. Może to wina oświetlenia, a może miała po prostu złudzenia, ale wydawało jej się, że zegarek wcale nie jest srebrny. Wyglądał, jakby był skąpany w krwi, ludzkiej krwi...

*

Winry postawiła torby na ganku i zapukała do drzwi. Jeszcze kilka miesięcy temu nie odważyłaby się na przyjazd do Central City. Wolała siedzieć sama w pokoju, jednak po jakimś czasie zrozumiała, że to do niczego nie prowadzi. Musiała wziąć się w garść i zacząć żyć dawnym życiem. W końcu świat nie kończy się na braciach Elric.

- Winry - uśmiechnęła się pani Gracia, otwierając drzwi - Jak miło, że przyjechałaś. Wejdź.

Protetyczka odwzajemniła uśmiech i weszła do środka. Lubiła dom państwa Hughes'ów. Czuła się tam, jak w domu. W powietrzu unosił się zapach szarlotki i coś, czego nie pamiętała. Zapach tytoniu? Spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na panią Hughes.

- Mieszka u nas również podporucznik Havoc, znasz go prawda? - Winry pokiwała głową - I wieczorem Riza przyprowadzi do nas Państwową Alchemiczkę. Nie mogę pozwolić, by tak młoda dziewczyna mieszkała w koszarach.

- To zrozumiałe - Winry pokiwała głową, ale nagle zatrzymała się - Moment, Państwową Alchemiczkę? Przecież wśród Alchemików nie ma kobiet, nie licząc pani Izumi, ale ona nie jest Państwowym Alchemikiem.

- Też się zdziwiłam - pani Gracia wyjęła z łóżeczka kilku miesięcznego Nathana.

Nathan Hughes był jej małym promyczkiem nadziei. Urodził się w zaledwie siedem miesięcy po śmierci Meas'a. Chciała mu powiedzieć o dziecku dokładnie w dzień, w którym widziała go po raz ostatni.

- Co masz zamiar robić Winry? - spytała.

- To co zwykle. Robić protezy - uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

*

Wieczorem wszyscy siedzieli w salonie państwa Hughes. Havoc siedział w fotelu i starał się porozmawiać z Elicią, która odkąd wprowadził się do domu jej mamy, unikała go i posyłała groźne spojrzenia. Elicia bała się, że ten człowiek zajmie miejsce jej taty...

Pani Gracia usypiała Nathana i uśmiechała się ciepło w stronę swojej córki. Natomiast Winry siedziała pochylona nad swoim szkicownikiem i rysowała nowy model protez. Jak zwykle łapała się na tym, że jej projekt obejmował lewą nogę i prawą rękę.

- To z przyzwyczajenia - mruknęła pod nosem.

W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Pani Gracia podała Havoc'owi Nathana i poszła otworzyć. Winry była ciekawa, jak wygląda Państwowa Alchemiczka. W końcu z tego co wiedziała, egzamin do łatwych nie należał.

Po chwili pani Gracia wprowadziła do pokoju Lanę, która uśmiechnęła się blado w kierunku domowników. Elicia natychmiast do niej podbiegła i przytuliła się do niej.

- Będziesz moja siostrzyczką, jak siostrzyczka Winry?

Lana spojrzała na protetyczkę. Obydwie uśmiechnęły się. Panna Winner nie sądziła, że w ciągu tych kilku minut spotka ją tyle miłych rzeczy. Że spotka kogoś, kto będzie dla niej taki serdeczny i miły, że spotka przyjaciół.

*

MONACHIUM, ROK 1920:

Ed siedział na ławce i czytał jedną z historycznych książek. Al chodził wzdłuż chodnika i starał się zignorować to dziwne uczucie. Wydawało mu się, że wszyscy na niego patrzą.

- Al usiądź wreszcie albo sam cię posadzę! - wrzasnął Ed - Zachowujesz się, jakbyś miał robaki w tyłku!

- Bardzo zabawne Ed, naprawdę - mruknął, siadając obok brata - Wydaje mi się, że wszyscy się na mnie gapią, tak jak wtedy gdy byłem zbroją.

- Ale już nie jesteś - poczucie winy znów uderzyło w starszego Elrica - Więc z łaski swojej przestań wymyślać bzdury.

- Bracia Elric? - podszedł do nich piętnastoletni chłopak. Chłopak, który wyglądał zupełnie tak, jak Alphonse.

Obydwaj kiwnęli głowami i nie mogli wyjść z szoku.

- Wasz ojciec poprosił mnie, bym wam pomógł - uśmiechnął się do nich - Chcecie skorzystać z mojej pomocy?

- Oczywiście - powiedzieli z zapałem, wrócą do domu. Wrócą.

- W takim razie, jestem Alfons Heiderich i zapraszam do mojego małego laboratorium i warsztatu.

Wrócą do domu, nieważne jak, wrócą. Ich podróż jeszcze się nie skończyła.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Akcja pierwszego rozdziału, to jakby prolog i dzieje się trzy lata przed wydarzeniami, które zaplanowałam, jest to jakby retrospekcja tego, co było wcześniej...


End file.
